


a

by 6igre9ret



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Tryna add one more story to the relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6igre9ret/pseuds/6igre9ret
Summary: James and Sofia are in a relationship and they're trying to hide from their family.
Relationships: Sofia the First/James of Enchancia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	a

James' pp go in sofia's pp 

Done


End file.
